


Silence and Blood

by Prince_Leo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Leo/pseuds/Prince_Leo
Summary: His birth mother now dead and his Hoshidan siblings and Nohrian siblings at war with each other, Corrin is forced into a situation he never wanted to be in. Fight with Nohr against Hoshido? Fight with Hoshido against Nohr? He couldn't do either. He grew up in Nohr and loved Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise with all his heart, even if they weren't blood related. Despite knowing them so briefly he also loved Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura with all his being. He knew what his choice would be.If only he could've made it known to them quicker, he may have escaped a terrible fate.





	1. Can no one hear my cry?

**Author's Note:**

> so I had to write the last half of this TWICE because my internet is hot garbage and died on me when I was ABOUT TO POST THIS SHIT
> 
> Anyway grab some tissues bc this chapter is sad, sorry not sorry
> 
> I plan on this having Ryoma/Xander and Takumi/Leo, but I'm open to suggestions for other pairings as well!

The past few days have been overly eventful. Corrin couldn't even begin to understand or explain without stumbling over his words or losing his train of thought. The amount of emotional and physical pain he'd endured over such a short time would've been enough to drive any normal man over the edge. Fortunately, Corrin was no normal man, and he certainly did not lead a normal life. His entire world had been locked away from him, he had grown up being told it was 'for his safety'. Unbeknownst to him, he had been a prince of Hoshido and was kidnapped at a very young age when his father, King Sumeragi was fooled into meeting up with King Garon. He'd heard his father was a staunch advocate for peace, so hopeful for the day war would be a thing of the past. His loyalty and want for peace is what ended his life. Even lusting so much for something as pure as peace is foolish enough to end with a life lost if you don't carefully think about your actions. Sumeragi had been so smitten by the idea of peace that he'd let it blind him from the fact that King Garon was a monster in disguise. This mistake of Sumeragi's is what led to Corrin's current situation, and what a pitiful one it was.

That's not to say he didn't enjoy his childhood or the people surrounding him when growing up. Xander was exactly how anyone would imagine a big brother to be like. He gave a cold, relentless, and emotionless impression to nearly anyone that didn't know him. Many people in Hoshido and even some from Nohr called him a filthy brute bred only for war. That just wasn't true. Xander was full of love, compassion, worry, and a plethora of other attributes that made one human. He'd taught Corrin how to defend himself. He held Corrin when he was in distress, comforted him and reassured him that everything would be okay. He'd taken beatings and abuse from King Garon just to spare Corrin and his other siblings from receiving the pain. Perhaps he got most of his attributes from his mother, he always spoke highly of her and repeatedly said how loving and wonderful she had been to him. Xander wasn't and never would be what his reputation says he is. Not to Corrin.

Camilla had a terrible reputation as well. Many people called her filthy names. From slut to whore, she'd heard it all. She said she never let those words from outsiders and peasants get to her. Corrin knew better. The times he was allowed outside of his prison of a room, he'd pass by her room at night and often could hear her quietly crying into her pillow. It broke his heart, he'd wanted to go and comfort her many times, but he didn't want her to feel embarrassed. Instead, he'd wait until the next morning and show her love and joy. She had been a loving and  _very_ protective sister. She was very strong yet full of emotion and despair. Her mother was the worst of the Nohrian siblings. She constantly berated and abused Camilla whenever she had the chance. Camilla didn't have a loving mother nor father growing up. Perhaps that's why she had been so protective of him and his siblings, she didn't want any harm happen to her precious siblings. She was no slut or whore, she was the closest thing Corrin had to a mother growing up.

Leo was very different from Xander and Camilla. He didn't have much of a reputation at all. He tended to keep to himself, reading books, scrolls, tomes... Just about anything that he deemed worth reading, he would spend night and day reading it until he could find something else that piqued his interest. He was very smart and quick witted growing up. He rarely got in trouble, he was very careful about what he did and said around people, especially King Garon. Many people would associate this with cowardice or loyalty, however he was neither a coward nor was he loyal to his father. He wasn't afraid of admitting he never cared for King Garon as much as his other siblings did. He never knew his mother, he said it didn't bother him, that she was probably like Camilla's and that it was a good thing she had no part in his life. Corrin knew this wasn't the case, he'd overheard Leo mumble about the topic before when the prince was very young. Things like "I wonder if my mother loved me?", "If mother were here now, would she be proud of me?", and "I wish I could've known you, mother." Leo was many things. Brave. Smart. Shy. Most of all, Leo had a big heart, which was both his best strength and his worst weakness. People had taken advantage of it before, and Corrin made damn well sure that it wouldn't happen again.

Elise was notably different from all of Corrin's Nohrian siblings. She had a reputation of being a squeaky little brat. Oh, anybody that would dare say that about Elise would receive Corrin's wrath. The young princess was one of the few things that kept him and his siblings sane. She was a beacon of light and hope in a country that was riddled in darkness and gloom. She never showed hatred towards anyone and always put other people's needs before hers. This got her in so much trouble with King Garon. She'd been caught giving food or money to the less fortunate Nohrians many times, yet, no matter the punishments from these good deeds, Elise never stopped being cheerful or charitable. She didn't understand war as well as her other siblings, in fact, it was almost as if she didn't want to understand it at all. She wasn't fragile, but Corrin feared war would change her outlook on life in a negative fashion. There was already so much negativity in Nohr as is, dimming the one bright light there would do nothing good for the country.

As for his Hoshidan family, Corrin couldn't tell. He only knew them for a very brief time, especially his own mother. However, he felt he had a good idea of how they were like. Ryoma seemed to be very similar to Xander, from personality to the way he cared about those close to him, Corrin chuckled to himself a few times when talking to Ryoma. He enjoyed being around Ryoma simply because he reminded him so much of Xander, it was comforting. Hinoka seemed to be a very strong woman, similarly to Camilla, but shaped to be so strong in a different manner. Camilla was abused, berated, and put down by her peers, while Hinoka had gone through constant loss and grief. She lost her composure when she first met Corrin, and broke down into a mess of tears. Takumi reminded him of Leo a little bit, Leo was shy, confident, brave, and confronted his feelings and emotions. Takumi was very similar except he buried his feelings and emotions until they erupted, causing him to face them all at once. He was quite cold and aggressive towards Corrin, but he knew that was the reason why. He bottled up his feelings for so long and when he saw Corrin, they all came barreling out. Sakura was very much like Elise, except she was very shy where Elise is a social butterfly. Corrin thought to himself many times 'They would get along wonderfully if they ever met each other.' but then frowned shortly after because that wouldn't happen. At least not under the current circumstances.

Azura and Mikoto were very different from the rest. Azura never let anything get to her, and Corrin knew he could trust her from the moment they met. She mentioned to him that she knew a way to go about the war with the least amount of death possible, but she wouldn't... no, she  _couldn't_ tell him what or how it was possible. Corrin told Azura he didn't feel a connection between him and Mikoto, and after he held her lifeless body in his arms it hit him all at once. That was his mother, and despite him being raised a Nohrian she loved him all the same and even sacrificed herself to prove it. The amount of rage, sorrow, and pain he felt was enough to reveal his true powers.

\---

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call his name. Where was he? Yeah, that's right... he was in the middle of a battlefield. His Nohrian siblings to his left and his Hoshidan siblings to his right.

"This way!" Ryoma had confidently shouted towards Corrin, as if choosing to betray his Nohrian siblings would be so easy.

"B-Big brother?" Sakura chirped out nervously, Corrin knew she didn't want to lose him. Not again.

"He's my brother!" Corrin turned his head to Elise who looked fearful, her eyes almost screamed 'I can't lose you.'

"We're your family." Xander plainly said, but Corrin knew he was afraid of losing him as well.

If only it were so simple... He couldn't betray either side. He loved them dearly, even if he wasn't born into one and barely knew the other. They were family. Plain and simple.

"I-I can't... I can't do this!" Corrin muttered out shakily.

"Corrin, your true family is with us in Hoshido, we're your blood!" Ryoma shouted defensively.

"Don't listen to him Corrin, we raised you and loved you like our own. You belong with us in Nohr!" Xander angrily deflected back.

"You mean you heartlessly stole him from us?! Nohrian scum!!!" Hinoka fumed towards Xander.

"Watch your tongue you Hoshidan brat. Lovely Corrin here is my baby brother. Just because he's your blood doesn't mean he's your brother." Camilla calmly retorted to Hinoka.

Corrin watched as his siblings argued back and forth, he was thankful they hadn't resorted to using weapons... yet. He had to put an end to this. He'd made his choice, he knew what he would do.

"Everyone sto-!" Corrin was interrupted by a deafening sound and immense pain from his stomach. He shakily looked down and saw a blade sticking out of his abdomen and when he looked back up he saw all his siblings frozen with fear, staring at him. Corrin went to turn around to see who his attacker was, but before he could, his attacked withdrew his sword causing Corrin even more pain and pulled out a tome and... disappeared. Corrin fell backwards and instead of hitting the ground, fell into arms instead. He gazed upwards and saw that Xander and Ryoma both caught him. It felt like blood was pouring out of him, he could feel it coat his clothing underneath his armor.

"E-Elise! Come over here and... h-heal him!" Xander shouted "S-Sakura!" was all Ryoma could manage to get out. Corrin looked up at Ryoma and saw tears streaming down his face. The rest of Corrin's siblings came running over and Elise and Sakura both shakily attempted to heal his wound.

"B-Brother... It's not working!!!" Elise cried out to Xander. Corrin could feel it slowing his bleeding, but it wasn't healing him fast enough. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he accepted his fate. He was going to die.

Corrin put his hand up to Elise's cheek and shook his head. She was sobbing uncontrollably and shook her head in reply. "No! I won't give up on you Corrin!"

"You're not going to die little brother... Please, stay with us." Xander softly choked out.

"I-I won't make it, Xander. B-But can you do one last thing for me? All of you?" He watched as all his siblings softly nodded their head.

"P-Please... End the war, but... do it together? A-Azura can help... she said... she said she knows of a way to end this... without unnecessary bloodshed." Corrin coughed violently after finishing what he was saying. He felt a wetness on his cheek, and assumed it was blood. He saw the uncertainty in all of his siblings eyes. He knew he was asking a lot. They had been mortal enemies for a long time, it would be really difficult for them to cooperate... but... maybe his death would help that? If it does, then he would be at peace knowing they are as well.

"Xander... Camilla, Leo, Elise... I love you so much..." They muttered their last goodbyes to Corrin, despite them being in denial about the current situation.

"Ryoma, Hinoka... Takumi, Sakura, I love... you all t-" He gasped for air and his vision started to blur. He could no longer feel his legs or his arms despite Elise and Ryoma holding onto his arms with a death grip. He had just enough strength to say just a little bit more.

"Make me... proud." His body tried to force him to breathe in more oxygen to survive, but he didn't have the strength anymore, his vision began to darken and the last thing he heard was his siblings desperately calling out his name. With the very last bit of life he had, he gave a soft smile.

"C-Corrin... Corrin!!!" Xander began to sob as his baby brother fell limp and unresponsive.

All that could be heard now was nothing but cries and the name of a fallen prince.


	2. Among the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shocking and quick murder of Corrin, his siblings are left with his final words haunting their thoughts. The two families set up a small ceremony for their fallen brother, Xander and Ryoma discuss things briefly after and the siblings part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look
> 
> i'm gonna be frank here, there isn't gonna be a set schedule for this story. it'll update when it updates.
> 
> anyway, basically what the summary says.
> 
> also I'll make some changes to some things simply bc I hate them in-game. Like, for example, Peri isn't in this at all and Xander's retainers are Laslow and Silas instead. So for those of you that actually read these things it won't be weird when you see this in the future
> 
> also I know I said this chapter would include the travels to Hoshido and Nohr, but I'll save that for chapter three. for now enjoy like very, very small XanderxRyoma and sadness !

The battle was over. There was no winner, it was impossible to say either side won the fight when they lost so much so quickly. The Hoshidan and Nohrian soldiers that survived retreated back home, while the royal siblings of each country stayed for a while longer to put their brother to rest. The tension was intense to say the least. Both families that were bound and determined to destroy the other were not only stuck together for the time being, but were both destroyed emotionally. Sakura and Elise seemed to be the only two that could get along, everyone else either simply ignored each other or glared at the opposing family. Not only was their morale broken, but more importantly, their hearts were as well. As much as one side wanted to blame the other for their brother's quick demise, they couldn't because they knew nobody present was to blame. No, Corrin wasn't killed by his Hoshidan siblings nor his Nohrian siblings. He was assassinated while he was in such a fragile state.

The only thing on Xander's mind as he watched Leo, Camilla, Takumi, and Hinoka pile up branches and planks of wood for Corrin's makeshift funeral was how brutally he was going to torture and murder the man that took his precious brother from him. His eyes were red and swollen, and despite him being in such a broken state, he couldn't bring himself to shed more tears. No. He had to stay strong for Corrin. He had to make him proud, just like he asked, right? He was still in utter disbelief of the events that had unfolded so quickly, even when he saw Ryoma carrying the now lifeless body of Corrin towards them. For once he saw something he'd never seen from the crown Prince and soon-to-be King of Hoshido. He was shaking, and it couldn't be from cold, no- they were in Hoshido, it was rather warm, even at night. He knew then and there that the Hoshidan royal family was Corrin's family as much as he was. He never wanted to admit it, but gazing upon the faces of everyone currently present, he could tell they were all suffering just the same. He even looked over to where Elise and Sakura were standing, the very bright and upbeat girl he'd known for years just wasn't there. She had a look that wasn't befitting of her, and it was one of grief and sorrow. Meanwhile the Hoshidan royals were all grieving just the same as him and his siblings. They had  _every_ right to. They'd just gotten their long lost brother back, and just as fast as he came back into their lives, he was stolen yet again. Except this time he was taken from  _everyone._ Xander knew when he was young of what happened. They had quarrels and problems with Hoshido long ago, but he knew his father's cowardly trap for Sumeragi to brutally kill him was a  _terrible_ thing to do. Then to make matters worse he stole the toddler prince from them. They lost a King and a child prince all in one short day. For the first couple years of having Corrin in his life, Xander was only reminded of the evil his father had done whenever he glanced at the Hoshidan turned Nohrian prince. He would be the first to admit he treated Corrin poorly at the beginning, but he remembered that this child _watched_ his own father perish by the hands of an  _army_ _and a king_. He lost more than a father that day. He lost his entire family. The least Xander could do was give him the latter. Xander felt like he owed it to the Hoshidans to aid them in avenging not only Corrin, but their own father and mother. However, he couldn't betray his father that easily. He knew how much treachery and horrible things his father had done, but he was still the man that raised Xander. After putting Corrin to rest, him and his other three siblings would go home to report the incidents that had happened. Perhaps the loss of Corrin by this unknown enemy would sway his father into pursuing that instead of war with Hoshido. The least he could do was try to talk sense to his father... Right?

Ryoma couldn't look down at the body of his young brother in his arms. He just couldn't bear to be reminded of the scene from earlier that day. While him and his siblings were arguing with the Nohrian royals about who Corrin belonged to, they didn't even focus on Corrin and weren't prepared to save him from his killer. He remembered everything as clear as day. From the loud noise of pretentious and selfish royals arguing back and forth to the deafening sound of a blade slicing through not only flesh but the tension and incessant bickering from the royal families. The whole situation just felt so surreal. Here Ryoma was, with his three younger siblings and the Nohrian royals, _their enemy_ , were all grieving his-- no, _their_ brother. Corrin might have been Ryoma and his sibling's flesh and blood, but he was also raised alongside the Nohrian royals. He was their family just as much, if not more, than he was Ryoma's. It pained Ryoma to think that, but it was truth. Not to mention him and his siblings had  _no_ logical reason to hate the Nohrian princes and princesses, right? It was their father, their King that murdered Ryoma's father in cold blood and then kidnapped Corrin. It's not like Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise asked for this to happen. He was sure they  _knew_ how wrong it was of their King to commit such crimes, but it was only humane to make the best of the situation. That to Ryoma showed him that they knew compassion and love. He was willing to work with them to end the war, but he wasn't sure on their end. Nohrians were known for their barbaric acts and their merciless murder sprees. He doubted they'd just willingly band together to avenge Corrin and end the war. Ryoma decided he would discuss this with Xander after Corrin's small funeral... Such a small and otherwise lackluster way to put a beautiful, caring, loving, beacon of light to rest, he thought. He deserved more. So much more. Ryoma unwillingly glanced down at Corrin and seeing his little brother's pale white skin and the large stab wound on his abdomen broke him. He fell to his knees and started sobbing. He couldn't stay strong, he just  _couldn't._ He knew if Corrin were here he'd be telling Ryoma to dry his tears and stay strong for him. He was the High Prince of Hoshido, he was supposed to always stay strong and remain calm throughout everything. That just wasn't Ryoma though. He was generally strong and brave, but his weakness was family. Then again, his strength came from his family as well.

Everything is complicated, but they were allowed to be weak. Corrin is dead, nothing will change that and all they could do now was grieve.

Ryoma felt a small hand on his arm and he looked up expecting Sakura, but instead saw Elise standing there. He tried to smile softly, but nothing at the moment could change the frown displayed on his face. He just resumed his crying, in which Elise responded by squeezing his arm a little tighter. Ryoma only thought to himself how wrong the stereotypes on Nohrians were if they all were like Elise. He eventually worked up the strength to place Corrin on top of the carefully placed branches. All the siblings gathered around, Ryoma and his siblings on one side and the Nohrians on the other. They all said their final goodbyes and both Xander and Ryoma each lit one side of Corrin's final resting place. They all stood there watching as the flames began to grow and eventually engulfed Corrin. It was at this point Ryoma noticed Xander turn around and begin to walk away. Ryoma decided to follow and approach him about Corrin's dying wish. It took a minute to catch up with the Nohrian Prince, but when he did there was nothing but silence for a short time, both just gazing at the stars above them until Xander finally spoke up.

"I... I'm sorry for your losses today." he very plainly said, obviously trying to hide his emotions. He wasn't looking at Ryoma, still looking up at the starry night sky.

"We weren't the only ones who suffered loss. Corrin may have been my brother by blood, but you were family to him, even though you didn't need to be." Ryoma felt Xander glance over at him briefly, but he went back to looking upwards.

"Corrin loved this... Stargazing, that is. It's only fitting that tonight is clear and the sky is full of stars..." It was Ryoma's turn to glance over to the Nohrian Prince and he saw tears welling up in the eyes of the High Prince.

"Before he was... taken, Corrin always would sneak out at night to sit by the lake and watch the stars. It worried our Mother and Father that something would happen to him during those little adventures of his." Ryoma noticed Xander tense up, likely at the mention of Corrin's kidnapping, so Ryoma continued on.

"Speaking of that, I don't blame you or any of your siblings for anything that has happened. I... I actually want to thank you and your siblings for welcoming him as your own and treating him with nothing but love." Xander turned his head towards Ryoma, and he noticed the drying streak of a tear on his face as well as a somewhat shocked expression.

"Th-Thank you. I never thought I'd see the day that a Hoshidan royal would thank any of us for raising and caring for Corrin. That's... Very mature of you Prince Ryoma." Ryoma silently nodded in response as Xander took a breath and continued speaking.

"I'm uncertain of a truce yet, I'd like to honor Corrin's final wishes. Tomorrow morning I'll take my siblings back home, I'm sure our father would like to know of Corrin's death. I'll try to reason with him, maybe see if he can focus on capturing Corrin's murderer over war with your country. I at least have a little faith left in him that he'd be reasonable this one time." Ryoma understood Xander's point of view, and he expected the uncertainty anyway. He doubted King Garon could be reasoned with, the main was known for his brutality and lust for power and widespread destruction, but if he were in the same position as Xander, he'd do the same thing.

"As am I. I know a truce would be healthy for our countries, and it would help Corrin be at peace, but I know Hoshidans and Nohrians couldn't jump into anything like this any time soon. My siblings and I will head back to Hoshido. Meet with Azura and ask her about what Corrin said. If everything goes well, I'll come back here to Corrin's final resting place in a week's time. If everything goes well for you and your siblings, then come and meet me here and we'll further discuss this." Ryoma confidently responded to Xander, he had genuinely hoped everything would work out and that they could rightfully avenge Corrin together and maybe even bring peace to their countries, but he feared it would just be a temporary truce. As long as King Garon stood alive, he knew Hoshido and Nohr could never see peace, but bringing this up would only sour things between him and the other Prince, which he wouldn't do. He wouldn't tarnish the little flicker of hope in his heart so foolishly.

"That sounds good enough to me Prince Ryoma. I hope we can avenge our brother together and eventually bring peace to our countries. For now, I think my siblings and I will begin our trek back home, for I believe none of us will be able to sleep this night." Both Princes began to walk back to the rest of their siblings. Ryoma said one final thing before they parted ways.

"Let's just hope we can fulfill Corrin's wishes and really put his soul to rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea! this is what listening to twenty one pilots at 3am produces I guess
> 
> I feel like this was a pretty meh chapter it was mostly rambling and Corrin's mini funeral thing was pretty brief I guess
> 
> mostly what Ryoma and Xander's thoughts were I guess
> 
> but yeah next chapter is defo gonna be the brief return to Nohr and Hoshido might come next week, but don't quote me on that pls

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did that
> 
> the fourth hidden path is CORRIN dYING
> 
> Anyway, I bet those of you that have played the game, know exactly who Corrin's killer is
> 
> The siblings don't band together so quickly though, they part ways, the Hoshidans going to Azura to talk to her about what Corrin said, and the Nohrians head home to report Corrin's death, with an unexpected response
> 
> !


End file.
